Talk:The Eternal Grove (location)
Eternal Grove Exit Anyone know why the Eternal Grove exit in this outpost is forever locked? --69.40.228.128 17:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it's so that you have to do the mission-- 17:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Why don't we note that one cannot exit this outpost into its namesake explorable? I'd like to include this (and its counterparts) in the relevant Faction outposts for two reasons: (1) it's not obvious to new peeps; (2) lots of veterans forget this and waste time attempting to cap a boss or VQ starting from the obvious location and realizing only later they can't. I realize we've not mentioned it before; I think we have a compelling reason to change that unwritten guideline. I await consensus or a reasonable facsimile thereof before proceeding (or giving up the idea). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thing is, in Factions, there's only 1 (or 2 if you count a technicality with Arborstone) missions that you CAN enter the explorable from the outpost: Sunjiang District. Arborstone is a technicality because technically the area between the Arborstone outpost and Tanglewood Copse is part of Arborstone explorable, though it's virtually impossible to transition between the 2. So not being able to enter the explorable from the mission outpost is NOT the exception to the rule, but rather the rule that has an exception. So.... no, don't mention it --Gimmethegepgun 09:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not suggesting it's an exception; I'm saying it's frequently misunderstood (by newbies and vets), and therefore worth noting. In the last two weeks, I've helped clear this up for about a half-dozen people, including 4-year vets who play regularly, a 2-year vet who took a 6 month sabbatical, and some newbies. :: ANet used the convention that, after completing the mish, you reach the next outpost and can return to the explorable from there. It's not intuitive, especially since you can enter (mission) from (outpost). We could add a generalized note (along the lines of what Gimme said above). Unfortunately, I can't think of any article that peeps would be likely to notice...outside of on the outpost pages themselves. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I still think it's really frikkin' obvious and doesn't need a note. If we add a note at all, though, it should go on the explorable's page. As you say, people who get confused by this are usually trying to vanquish or skill cap, and they'd naturally be looking at the explorable page for that information. They wouldn't look at the outpost page until much later, after they've been confused for a while. —Dr Ishmael 16:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: If it were obvious, I doubt I would be re-explaining to veterans that you can't get to TEG (explore) from TEG (outpost). And, in at least two cases, this was after people consulted both wikis (they were not reviewing Explorable or Vanquisher; they were interested solely in capping a couple of bosses). — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's obvious because there's a huge gate across the portal inside the outpost. Once a person sees that, they should think, "Oh hey, there's a big gate here. That means I can't enter this way. Guess I'll have to go to Vasburg Armory instead." :::::Six people in two weeks is not significant. How many more people did you not see who went skill-capping or vanquishing during the same period and started from Vasburg Armory because they already knew they couldn't enter from here? :::::What I meant by "the explorable page" is the (explorable) article, not "Explorable" (which doesn't even exist). —Dr Ishmael 20:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'm not worried about the peeps who already knew; they don't need to consult an article in the first place. I'm talking about the peeps who took time to plan their route, consulted two wikis, changed their plan because of the lux/kurz border, and only found out there was a problem when they found that the gate was blocked. (And, incidentally, that doesn't always mean that they realize this is a general problem at the other like-named outpost/zone pairs.) :::::: Anyhow, Ish is obviously ag'in the idea; I'm strongly in favor. Maybe some other peeps have opinions one way or the other that might sway one or both of us. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC)